


What Happens in the Black Hole Stays in the Black Hole

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Flames, Dying Will Flames, Earth Spectrum Flames, Earth!Tsuna, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: What happens when a black hole eats a black hole?There was a reason why the Simon kept hidden, and it certainly wasn’t only Daemon. Those possessing Earth Flames are hunted, often slaughtered by the Vindice before they can even take their first breath.There can only beone.





	What Happens in the Black Hole Stays in the Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Sky to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024461) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> I blame Aoife. For everything.

What happens when a black hole eats a black hole?

…There was a reason why the Simon kept hidden, and it certainly wasn’t only Daemon. Those possessing Earth Flames are hunted, often slaughtered by the Vindice before they can even take their first breath.

There can only be _one._

Too bad Sawada Tsunayoshi was sealed at five years old and never showed any signs of flames.

* * *

When the seal breaks, pandemonium breaks loose. _What is this,_ the world whispers. _What is this, and what does it do?_

Because it breathes life, it breathes warmth, it breathes cold, rock hard like the frozen ground in winter. Sawada Tsunayoshi possesses Earth Flames, and his gravity is pulling the whole world in.

Alarm bells sound within the Vindice headquarters, but it is too late- Sawada has gathered people who c _are_ about him. People who need him more than anything. People who _want_ him to stay alive, and somehow, with his every breath, he pulls even his enemies into him.

Buries them into his heart.

Sawada Tsunayoshi possesses Earth Flames and his pull is too great for the Vindice to resist.

They yield.

* * *

So hunt the Simon it was.

God fucking damn Giotto di Vongola, for the Vindice cannot murder the Simon as long as they are bound to the contract to persevere the friendship between the Vongola and the Simon. Which would be ended if Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kozato Enma met, but.

This is the very thing that must not ever happen if the Vindice wish to survive. Bermuda fears the day they will meet. There will be no scraps left for the rats after that.

* * *

Tsuna pulls and pulls and pulls- swallows his enemies hearts whole, loves them until they love him in return, earth fire burning upon him.

He is ravenous, brown eyes gone black, black, black as a hole in space.

He meets  Enma Kozato on a Thursday night in the back of a theatre he decided to pay a visit, and from across the room, their eyes meet.

Never has he been more hungry.

This man is _like him._

From across the room, black eyes meet black eyes, and they stride towards each other with purpose. The room freezes, watching with wide, wide eyes, trembling limbs in place.

What happens when a black hole eats a black hole?

…It breaks time-space, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
